1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of operation information collection for CD-ROM drives, and particularly to a system and method that receives operation information of a CD-ROM drive via a specific reception device and forwards it to a computer host for analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the production or repair of CD-ROM drives, since there are no effective and useful tools or information for analysis, it is time-consuming for engineers to check all of the hardware components and software of the CD-ROM drive to isolate the problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional mechanism of information collection between a CD-ROM drive system and a computer host. As shown in FIG. 1, the CD-ROM drive system 11 uses a UART (Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter) interface to output related information to the computer host 13 via a RS 232C interface 12. Since the transmission rate of the RS 232C interface 12 is below 115K (bit/sec) (about 1843200/16), a micro-controller or program of the CD-ROM drive system 11 uses at least 10(byte)*10(bit /byte)*1/115K(sec/bit)=0.9 ms waiting for the transmission of the UART interface if the CD-ROM drive system 11 transmits 10 bytes of information at a time.
In some devices with high speed processing, such as 40X CD-ROMs, the processing time for a data block is 1/75/40=0.3 ms, and the CD-ROM drive system 11 will work abnormally if the program needs 0.9 ms in transmission. In addition, since the reception speed and the processing speed of information between the CD-ROM drive system 11 and the computer host 11 are not consistent, some information may be lost during the transmission, so as to influence the analysis result.